Tuckered out
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox now have a child.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

Tuckered out

Judy slumped back in passenger's seat and sighed.

"Hard day, Fluff?"

"You ought to know," she said and giggled, poking her Fox in the ribs. "You were there!"

He smiled and then laughed. She leaned closer and their lips met. She felt her Fox pull her closer and their kiss became more passionate.

"Can't you two wait till you get home?" Ben said and chuckled.

They both looked into the Cheetah's smiling face and Judy began to blush.

"So now you're peaking into cars?"

"Cheetahs don't have to peak," he said indigently. "I saw you two from all the way across the parking lot."

"And you come over here to..."

"Tell you Chief Bogo is comin' this way," he said and smiled at their expressions. "That's his car."

Ben pointed to the red car two spots over. Nick quickly started the car and then buckled up.

"See you tomorrow!" Nick said and headed for the exit.

I wonder when he'll remember it's Friday, Ben thought and chuckled. He turned and came face to face with Chief Bogo.

"Chief," he said, but thought of a completely different epithet which he couldn't utter aloud. "Have a good weekend."

Ben knew Chief Bogo had to work tomorrow and smiled inwardly. The Water Buffalo frowned, looking past Ben toward Nick's car, just as he pulled out onto the street. Then he grunted and kept walking toward his car. Ben rolled his eyes and started back across the parking lot.

* * *

"It's good Ben's a friend of ours," Judy said seriously, "and if he wasn't we'd be getting' another one of those lectures on professionalism at work."

"For Christ's sake all I did was hold your hand!"

"I know, I know" she said and sighed. "We just have to be more careful and," she smiled at her Fox, "not let ourselves get carried away."

They chuckled.

"But I like gettin' carried away," he said and winked at his bunny.

"Me too, but Bogo..."

"Bogo's an..."

"Nick, don't even think it or one day..."

"I might say it. I know, I know," he said and got another poke in the ribs.

"We'd better thank Ben."

"First thing in the mornin'."

"You mean the first thing Monday mornin'," she said. "Green light!"

Her Fox laughed and hit the accelerator. Then she turned on the radio and relaxed.

* * *

They were just turning onto their street when it dawned on them.

"Mike!" they said simultaneously.

The adoption had only been finalized two weeks earlier and they we're finally allowed to take the Fox kit home the previous week. The only reason the adoption had gone through so quickly was Catherine, Nick's mother, was Mike's closest living relative and it didn't hurt that both perspective parents were police officers. Mike was orphaned the month before when his parents both died in a traffic accident. Currently his new parents took him to school in the morning and Catherine picked him up in the afternoon and kept him until they got off work. Luckily Catherine lived in the part of Zootopia known unofficially as Foxtown which was only two miles back toward Precinct One.

As they pulled into the driveway Catherine opened the front door and stepped out on the front porch.

"Sorry...," Nick began and Catherine put a finger to her lips.

"Mike, they're here!"

The ten year old kit came running out the door and straight into Judy's arms. She thought he would soon be able look her straight in eye and at some point in the future tower over her and Nick too.

"Judy!"

She hugged her son and looked toward her Fox. Nick knew exact what his bunny was thinking – he's definitely a Wilde. Nick smiled and then hugged his mom.

"You're all stayin' for dinner," she said, putting an arm around her son and leading him into the house.

Judy followed with Mike holding her hand.

"What are we havin'?" Nick asked.

"Fried chicken, vegetables, and salad," Catherine said and smiled, "but it's not quite ready yet."

"Then why don't I take this little stinker," he said and lifted the kit into his arms, "outside to play."

"Sure Nick," the young Fox said and hugged his father.

"I use to have a baseball and some gloves out in the garage," Nick said as they walked out the back door.

Catherine turned to her daughter-in-law and then hugged the Rabbit.

"So how's it going?" Catherine asked.

"You just wanted to talk to me."

"Didn't you know that it's a mother-in-law's job to meddle?"

Judy laughed.

"Ya need a hand?"

"Sure, who better to make a salad then a bunny," Catherine said and Judy stuck out her tongue. The vixen laughed. "I guess I'll work on the chicken. But you haven't answered my question or were you hopin' I'd forgotten." Judy laughed again. "I mean you were just married to that son of mine only a few months ago and now you're suddenly a mother."

"It was a bit of a surprise," she said.

"I would've taken him myself, but they wouldn't give him to a single older vixen."

"God Catherine, you're only 52!"

"Them's the rules and he needed a father and a mother."

They were both quiet for a while working on the food.

"He tends to cling to me."

"Well you are a cute little soft bunny and he is a Fox. Nick's..."

"I meant Mike," she said and looked at the vixen. Her green eyes twinkled and a moment later they both laughed. Then they were silent again for a time. "I think Mike is only clinging to me cause he's missin' his mother."

"Judy, I think he loves you too."

Judy's eyes became watery and then the vixen hugged her again.

* * *

"There they are," he said and pulling the baseball gloves out of an old dusty box.

Nick tossed a smaller one to his son and then slapped the ball into his glove. The kit ran back a ways and he tossed him the ball. He caught it and then threw it back.

"Good catch!" Nick said and caught it. "It's a pop up!" Nick threw the ball up and his son deftly caught it. "Kid, you're gonna be in the major leagues!" He kept trying different things and the kit was good! "Let's get a bat." He rummaged around back in the garage and returned with several bats and came up with several more balls. "Try these out and see which ya like."

"Sure Nick," he said and tried each one in turn.

"Ready," he said, putting one to his shoulder.

"Let's switch so you're hitting the ball away from the house," Nick said, walking toward the house. "We don't want to break any windows."

It was a fairly good ways to the houses behind his mother's with a gully halfway. He threw the first one and Mike popped it up and Nick easily caught it. He threw the next one and this time he had to run to catch it. The third one sailed over his head and went half way to the gully. He was impressed!

They continued and it became harder for him to get a strike on his son. Then he noticed the young Fox looking passed him and he turned. A short black and white furred animal was walking purposely toward them and tossing a baseball up in the air. Soon his keen nose detected skunk musk and also told him it was a doe.

"So who might you be?" Nick asked.

"You're Nick, right?"

"Yea.

"And he's Mike."

"That's right."

"Catherine's told us about you and Judy," she said and smiled. "Of course I remember seeing you both on TV when you took down those crooked mayors."

"I wasn't a cop at the time."

"and Judy gave that great speech at your graduation too."

"She did, didn't she," he said and smiled.

"And then it was really a big deal when two got married."

"Yes, it was," he said, remembering all the hoops they had to go through to get their marriage license. "More than you know."

"A Fox and a bunny," she said and smiled at him. "I don't think I'd mind marrying a Fox when I'm older," She gave him a wink, "especially if he's a handsome fellow like you."

"Right," he said, remembering several interesting things he'd heard about Skunk does.

"I'm Jessica," she said and stuck out a hand.

He took it and shook it. Then she gave Mike a hug. Nick guessed that she was maybe a year or so older than his son and almost as tall as himself. She kept tossing the ball from one hand to the other.

"You wanta play," he asked and looked at Mike. "OK, with you?"

"Sure!"

"OK, I'm pitching and your catching," she said, pointing to Nick.

Nick went back to the garage and came back with catcher's mitt and mask. He squatted down behind Mike and watched her windup and throw. Mike swung and missed. The ball hit the mitt with a thwack and knocked Nick on his butt. The doe chuckled.

"Not bad Nick, but next time I'll throw it harder," she said and smiled. "Mike, your swing wasn't bad, but it was a bit slow. Just a bit faster and choke upon the bat just a bit more. Like that. Good."

Her next pitch was harder, but this time Mike just missed it. Nick didn't end up on butt, but it did made his hand tingle and he had to take it out of the mitt and flex it. Her third pitch connected with bat, went straight up, and she easily caught it. Then she started throwing sliders, knuckle balls, curves, and anything else she could think of. Finally Mike got one good solid hit and she watched sail over her head.

"Good hit!" she said and went to get the ball.

"I have others," Nick said, but she kept walking.

"Dinner!" came Judy's voice, when the skunk was halfway to the gully.

Jessica quickly got the ball and hurried back.

"What are we havin'?" she asked, handing him the ball.

"Fried chicken," Nick said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds good," she said, turning toward the house, and looked over her shoulder. "Come on!"

* * *

"So I see you've met Jessica," Catherine said, looking at the Skunk up and down.

"Nick said we're having fried chicken," she said and took a seat at the table.

"Did he now," the vixen said and looked at her kit. "I guess it's good that I made some extra then, huh?"

"Mom, I..." he began and Catherine held up a hand.

"I'll just call your mother and let her know you're eating supper with us."

"Thanks," she said and looked at the Rabbit. "And you're Judy."

"Yes," she said and her ears came up. "So did you three have a good time playing baseball?"

"Sure," she said and looked at the two male Foxes. "With a bit of practice Mike might get to be pretty good."

She patted the kit shoulder and he smiled.

"Jess is really good!" he exclaimed and then yawned. "She knocked Nick on his butt several times."

"Language," Judy said.

Nick could see the mental gears turning in his son's mind looking for a more appropriate word and smiled.

"Butt's fine," he said and saw his bunny giving him the eye. "Jessica's a very good pitcher."

"You should see me hit!"

"I can imagine," Nick said and Catherine returned. "I bet you'll be the first female Major League player."

"You bet cha!"

Nick laughed and his son yawned again.

"You need a hand, mom?"

"I'll do it," she said and kissed his cheek.

Jessica giggled and leaned close to Nick.

"What's it like being married to a bunny?" she asked and then her eyes twinkled. Nick winced, wondering what was coming next and then a moment later found out. "Different than a vixen, I'll bet."

He winced again, feeling the eyes of all three females boring into him. He knew he was damned if he did and damned he didn't say anything. But then he was saved by their laughter and he sat back and then joined them. Mike just looked at them not understanding what was so funny. Eventually the food was put on the table.

* * *

All the animals sat back sated from the meal.

"Mom, you the best cook in the world!" he said and heard his bunny clear her throat. "And Judy you make the best salads!"

The Rabbit rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad we didn't run out of chicken," she said and winked at her Fox.

"Then we'd just have to have bunny!" he said, pulling her into his lap. "I've found they are quite tasty."

He nibbled an ear and his bunny giggled.

"Stop that!" she said and swatted him.

"I love you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Nick, everyone is watching," she said and her ears began to turn red. He licked her cheek. "Nick!"

"I wonder what comes next," Jessica said and giggled. "Maybe I'll just find me a Fox too."

"I'm a Fox," Mike said innocently, surprising everyone.

"He's definitely a Wilde!" Nick said.

It started with Judy who soon had her face buried in her Fox's shoulder quivering with laughter. Soon everyone else was too and again Mike wondered what was so funny.

"Oh God!" Catherine said. "I haven't laughed like that in years."

"Me too," Nick said and hugged his bunny.

"Put me down," Judy whispered.

"You're no fun," he whispered back and licked the ear. "Well Mike, let's go watch some TV."

"Nothing violent," Judy said.

"Yes, mom," both tods said simultaneously.

"Just go," the Rabbit said and Jessica followed, smiling. "Some days I wonder which one's the child."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way, would ya?" the vixen said.

* * *

"Nick," she began and saw Jessica put a finger to her lips.

Mike was asleep with his head on his father's shoulder while her Fox's head rested on the armrest. They looked so cute she had to smile. Judy sat on the couch for a while and just let them sleep. Then she became interesting in the movie and lost all track of time. Just as the movie ended the clock in the dining room bonged nine times. Judy reached over and touched his arm. Her Fox awoke, looked at her, and smiled.

"We need to get going," she said and rose. "It's gettin' late."

Nick moved and the young tod yawned.

"You awake?" Nick asked.

"Yes, dad," he said, and put his arms around his father's neck.

Judy watched a single tear roll and down his cheek. She hugged her Fox and he put an arm around her. Catherine came into the room and smiled at the tableau.

"We need to get going," Nick said and shifted his son so he rode piggyback. Mike put head on his father's shoulder, sighed, and drifted off to sleep again. "Thanks for supper."

He hugged his mother and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Catherine," Judy said and hugged her too, "for everything." She turned to the Skunk. "Nice to meet you and thanks for coming over and playing with my two Foxes."

"I'll tell you what," she said and smiled. "I'll come over every day after school and play ball with him. OK?"

"Sure," Judy said. "It'll be good for him to have a friend around his own age."

They saw them out and watched as they walked down the driveway.

* * *

"Doin' OK?" she said.

"Yea."

As he walked beneath the streetlight its rays shown on her Fox and their son. Judy smiled and then touched her kit.

"He's just all tuckered out."

"Me too," Nick said and smiled.

They walk off into the darkness arm in arm.


End file.
